The Scent of Rain
by dryice02
Summary: An Orochimaru & Sakura ONESHOT.


**The Scent of Rain**

**-xX **A OroSaku oneshot** Xx-**

When had it become like this? When had he become so entrapped by her beauty, so enthralled by her taste, so helpless at the very whiff of her tantalizing scent. She smelled like rain, sharp, sweet, clean, cool, perfect, her scent whispered across the senses, calming, arousing, purifying, crisp and alluring. He couldn't remember when it had stopped being about scaring her and turned to pleasing her. He hated that he was at her mercy, that she had complete control over him, but he couldn't find it within himself to break the silk chain she had around his heart.

When he entered his room he could see her, her small frame curled underneath the silk sheets, her face peaceful and her breathing slow. She seemed so perfect, but he could tell by the way she moved every now and then and by the small frown that flittered across her angelic face that she was having a nightmare. It was rare that she had one now, she used to have them all the time. At first when she woke him in the night with her screams of fear from her dreams he had been amused, but as she slowly pulled him to her his amusement had turned to concern ad a strange need to make her nightmares leave her.

He carefully made his way across the room, settling onto his large bed beside her head, running his slim finger through her soft pink hair, loving the feel of it, running like water through his hands. She stopped moving in her sleep and her face smoothed out, becoming peaceful once again now that he was near. He carefully traced her jaw, not wanting to wake her yet, wanting to allow her to sleep for a while without her nightmares. They seemed to leave her when he was near and he regretted that he had had to leave her for a while that night, but it had been necessary.

He still couldn't believe that she had captured him so well, he could do nothing to hurt her, everything he did was to please only her, even his own ambitions were gone, taking on the new shape of her own dreams and hopes. He had stopped his attack on Konoha just for her, just because seeing her eyes shine with tears pained him more than any pain he had ever endured. She was his life now, but he had had to leave tonight to make the plans for her to stay with him. She loved him, she whispered it to him in the night each night, told him in her kisses and actions, just as he did. She had told him that she wanted to stay with him, that she was finally happy.

So he had boxed away his hatred of Konoha and spoken to Tsunade, making an agreement. The woman hated him, that he knew, but her love for the young woman in his bed was stronger than her hate, so she had agreed to his plan, his idea, his terms. The love of his life, the woman that had so changed him, Haruno Sakura would stay with him and in return he, Orochimaru, leader of Sound, would cease his attack on Konoha.

It was just a formality, both he and Tsunade knew that he couldn't have attacked Konoha anymore, but Tsunade didn't want to have to label Sakura as a missing nin, didn't want to have to send hunter nins after her apprentice. So she had agreed. It saved them both the need to worry over Sakura, she would be viewed in Konoha as a hero, a selfless girl who sacrificed herself for her village, and she and he could live happily with no outside threats.

That was his one goal in life now, to make his pink haired lover happy. He wanted to always see her smile, to pick her up, to hold her, to wipe away her tears, to chase away her nightmares, she was his everything. Her eyes slowly flutter, indicating that she is waking up. He caresses her face and she leans into the hand, even in her half-awakened state. He can't stop the smile that forms on his pale face as her emerald green eye are revealed, her love shining in them.

"I had another nightmare."

"I'm sorry." She just smiles at him and moves over, indicating that he should lie down with her.

"Where did you go?" Her voice is just like her scent, light and intoxicating, like rain falling on his face.

"I had to leave to talk to Konoha's Hokage." A small frown graces her face and he gently smoothes the frown away, giving her a small smile.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't be hunted." She smiles at him, her hand brushing his black hair gently away from his face and staring into his ochre, snake-like eyes that always make her smile.

"They aren't going to hunt me? Why?" He leans down and presses his cheek against hers, his nose gently rubbing along her ear, his warm breath flowing along her creamy skin.

"Because, we made a superficial deal, I get you and in return I don't attack Konoha." She gives a small laugh and moves closer to him, folding herself into his arms, sharing her warmth and hiding her head in his neck.

"So I can stay here with you forever?" He smiles and runs his fingers through her hair, one arm behind her making small circles in her back.

"Of course." She gives a small contented sigh and moves her head up to face him, her green eyes soft and a small smile curving her lips upward.

"I love you." With that she brings her lips to his, soft lips stroking his own, sharing love and passion in a delicate kiss. When they finally brake apart he smiles at her.

"And I you my love." He kisses the corner of her mouth and, in small butterfly kisses, slowly makes his way down to her neck, her soft moans of ecstasy driving him onward.

Orochimaru couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the pink haired goddess that brought him out of his hunger for power, making him shed his old life like a snake skin, leaving a new man underneath, one that loved her with every fibre of his being.


End file.
